An air dehumidifier for a frequency converter arrangement, the air dehumidifier comprising a surface to be cooled, on which humidity condenses when the surface is being cooled and when, at the same time, the inside of the frequency converter is possibly being heated, whereby the air dehumidifier is positioned inside the frequency converter cabinet and it comprises at least one air/liquid heat exchanger. The invention also relates to a method for dehumidifying air in a frequency converter arrangement by using such an air dehumidifier.
Frequency converter arrangements or applications may be found in various branches of industry, such as ships, oil-drilling rigs and wind power stations. Some of the most demanding frequency converter applications are found at wind power stations often located on the coast, at sea or on mountains due to favorable wind conditions. In these places, wind power stations and also frequency converter applications are often subjected to humidity (fog), saltiness (maritime climate) and temperature variations (day/night). This also demands a lot from development work so that it would be possible to achieve reliability and the high expectations on service life.
Cabinets for frequency converter applications are conventionally designed to have a very high tightness level because of extreme environmental conditions imposed on them. However, cabinets are usually not made entirely pressure-sealed, since it would cause considerable costs.
Since a frequency converter cabinet is thus not pressure-sealed, different air pressure and temperature variations between air inside the cabinet and air outside the cabinet provide natural ventilation between the inside and outside air of the cabinet. Due to this, inside the cabinet dew point temperatures may be produced, at which humidity of the air condenses and accumulates inside the cabinet.
It is known that a high level of air humidity shortens the service time of electronic components and causes corrosion. Water that has condensed inside the cabinet may lead to problems with insulation resistance levels of electric components as well as to smaller air and creep gaps, which involves a greater risk of breakdown of live parts. Accordingly, this may cause that either a component or possibly the whole apparatus will be destroyed.
Publications DE 102 45 103 A1, US 2005/0002787 A1 and JP 2003 93829, for example, disclose some of the earlier air dehumidification methods in wind power station applications. What is common to these is that dehumidification is carried out by utilizing the operation of a Peltier element. However, the air dehumidification method based on a Peltier element does not provide a cost-efficient solution, because the element must be sized according to the volume of the area to be dried and the thermal stress directed to its environment. If the ambient temperature of the object to be dried and the relative air humidity are high, great thermal stress is applied to the cold surface of the Peltier element. As a result, the temperature difference between the hot and cold surfaces of the element becomes smaller, and at some operating points, the dehumidification capability of the element becomes weaker or does not exist anymore.
The dehumidification solution based on a Peltier element is also expensive and its operation requires a power source, by which a necessary cold surface is produced thereon for the drying. This sets great sealing demands on the Peltier element itself as wells on the supplying power source. Naturally, this increases the acquisition costs of the system considerably and, furthermore, the system does not use the energy efficiently in all environmental conditions. As to the service time, air dehumidification based on a Peltier element does not provide the optimal solution either, because of the electric components (power source, control logic) required by the system.